It is known in the art to apply fasteners for attaching sutures, bone plates, and connective tissue. The fastener is inserted into a hole in a bone and generally through some application of force is caused to expand. One particular method for driving a fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,861 by Green which discloses a spring loaded retractable piston and a pivotable trigger device for releasing the piston and allowing it to drive forward and drive home a fastener. One disadvantage of this device lies in the difficulty in grasping the device and firing the trigger simultaneously.